


The Voltron Zone

by usachanbeccer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I had fun, and their unofficial child is ango, at least through the first vld episode, blupjeans is my life, but it'd be helpful, idk how far I'm gonna go with this, not really important i just want you to know, so no vld characters but i figured it's an au so tag it, this is a voltron au, you don't NEED to know vld to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: The Garrison officially stated that it was due to a pilot error that the two men and the child on the Kerberos mission were dead. That broadcast would weigh heavy in many minds for the coming weeks, and for five individuals, a journey they weren’t expecting to make, a journey they couldn’t even imagine, had been set in motion with the report of the failed Kerberos mission. What kind of journey would they be embarking on? Why, a kind of adventure that could only take place in... The Voltron Zone!a.k.a the Voltron au no one was asking for but I made it so enjoy





	1. Prologue: Mishap on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, another stupid idea that I decided to write, oops. I did have help from my friend @flamingerrs on tumblr. We were chatting back when I was stuck without wi-fi for 2 weeks and this is the result: A Voltron au. No vld characters are in this though, sorry.  
> Enjoy!

Three figures stood on the the barren surface of Pluto’s moon. Two were average height, the third barely reaching their middles. The smaller figure stood next to a large device that seemed to drill into the ground, a taller figure standing off to the side reading the device’s screen. 

 

The third figure looked on, and if anyone looked at this figure, through the window of their space helmet, they would see a dark skinned man with worry splashed across his handsome features, his eyes trained on the stars above them.

 

“Sir! This is amazing! Just think how we could be discovering new minerals or even elements! We might even find traces of alien life!” The small figure chirped with boyish glee, he looked up at the figure reading the screen. His face flashed a brilliant smile before he returned to watching the rocks being collected up into the large device.

 

“It’s really something, but there seems to be something messing with the tech? It keeps fuzzing out.” He gave the screen a few taps before turning to the third figure, “hey Kravitz, check this out.”

 

The man, Kravitz, gave a final glance to the sky before making his way over and examining the screen.

 

The two men shared a look, they both new a slightly damaged machine would not be giving them this reaction. This was the reaction of something interfering with it, but who else was out here, they were the first humans to ever make it this far out of Earth’s gravitational pull. What was messing with their machine?

 

Before anyone could draw any other conclusion, they heard it. A deep hum somehow echoing throughout the vacuum of space. It was as if a hundred bass drums were being hit in perfect unison, shaking the three to their cores. Kravitz turned, his eyes widening in shock as he saw a massive ship, larger than anything he had seen at the Garrison, drawing near them, lowering it’s boarding ramp. 

 

Kravitz wasted no time, turning back to his companions and shoving Barry to his feet and scooping the smaller figure up and booking it to their own ship, in an attempt to possibly outrun and escape from this new and most certainly threatening ship. 

 

The three of them barely made it two feet before they were knocked to the ground, unconscious. They were lost to this new ship, lost in space where their loved ones couldn’t see them. Captive. 

 

They would be reported as dead to the media, the Garrison officially stating that it was due to a pilot error that the two men and the child on the Kerberos mission were dead. That broadcast would weigh heavy in many minds for the coming weeks, and for five individuals, a journey they weren’t expecting to make, a journey they couldn’t even imagine, had been set in motion with the report of the failed Kerberos mission. What kind of journey would they be embarking on? Why, a kind of adventure that could only take place in... The Voltron Zone!


	2. Chapter One: Garrison Trio Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Garrison Trio, our lovable rag-tag team of terrible cadets! Also, who just fell from the sky? Find out in... The Voltron Zone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot last chapter, so here have the character ages for this fic: Taako and Lup: 18, Magnus: 17, Lucretia: 16, Barry: 22, Kravitz: 21, Ango: 11, davenport and merle: old. I think you can really tell when I listened to mbmbam while writing this chapter... oh well.  
> Now enjoy the first chapter!

“Alright homies, should be smooth sailing from here to the, uh, shit where are we going again?” The blond in the command seat glanced back at the other two in the small craft, one giving him a shrug and a confused face while the other rolled her eyes. 

 

“We’re on our way to rescue a crashed craft on Mars. but be careful, there are a lot of rock formations down there.” The blond raised an eyebrow before the girl continued to explain, “which means eyes up  _ front, _ Taako.” 

 

Taako rolled his eyes but swiveled back around and focused on navigating their craft closer to the planet. The ship began to shake, causing the largest crew member to giggle delightedly and throw his hands in the air as if it were a rollercoaster and not a mechanical error.

 

“Hey, stop giggling and fix our ship, Magnus!” Taako threw over his shoulder, trying to keep the ship steady. The girl threw a look at Magnus, who dutifully got out of his chair and went to the engine, hoping to find an easy fix.

 

The ship continued to shake as Magnus fiddled with the engine, a curse slipping out every now and again as he worked. Taako kept them mostly stable, enough that they stayed on course, but the three crew members weren’t liking their odds of a safe rescue and retreat.

 

“Taako, I think we need t-”

 

“Lucy, I love that brain of yours, but listen, radio the other ship, tell ‘em we’re coming in hot!” Taako grinned like a madman as he drew closer to the crash site.

 

“Hey, Maggie?”

 

“Yeah?” Magnus looked up, a small hunk of metal in his hand.

 

“Punch it!” Magnus and Taako shared a look, one that the girl knew meant all hell was about to break loose.

 

Magnus dropped the metal and slammed his fist into the box, earning a loud clang followed by a whirring noise as result.

 

Taako let out a whoop, throwing the ship forward into a nose dive and heading straight towards the crash sight. Both boys were whooping and hollering in utter delight while the girl clung to her communication station for dear life, hoping this all worked out in the end.

 

Moments before they hit the ground, the ship jerked itself up into a position parallel with the ground and went pitch black, alarms blaring as the screen in front of Taako flashed the phrase “Simulation Terminated - Mission: Failed”

 

“Alright, get out and let’s talk about your mistakes!” The gruff voice of Captain Bain barked as the door to the ship opened, letting the small crew slink out and stand at attention, facing the rest of their class.

 

“Can anyone tell me what went wrong on that sorry excuse for a mission?” He asked, pacing back and forth in between the three crew members and the rest of the cadets.

 

A small girl with long twin braids raised her arm and bounced up to shout “The engineer punched the engine! Again!” 

 

“Right! Cadets, we do not PUNCH OUR SHIPS!” Captain Bain directed a glare at Magnus, who merely shrugged and glanced at Taako. Taako rolled his eyes in response. 

 

“The pilot forgot what he was supposed to do and put the entire crew in danger, sir!” A nasally voice shouted from the back.

 

Taako threw an accusing finger out in the general direction of the voice and shouted, “shut your pie hole, ya narc!”

 

Captain Bain turned on his heel, leering over Taako as he began to speak down at the boy, “listen here, cadet: you’re already on thin ice after what happened last year, do not make me rethink my decision to give you a second chance. Are we clear?”

 

Taako met the man’s gaze with unwavering confidence, with his face set in an unreadable expression and his fists clenched tightly into his uniform, he gave a slight nod.

 

Captain Bain straightened up and turned away, continuing his lecture on how terrible the simulated mission had gone. 

 

*******

 

Later that evening two boys stood in the shadows of the hall, waiting as some older Garrison workers passed the hall before continuing on their way out. The two boys had decided that it had been a stressful day and their crew should have a little night on the town, to unwind and destress. Magnus led the charge as they navigated the halls until making it to Lucretia’s room. 

 

However, when the two boys were about half a hall away, the small girl stepped out of her room, darting down the hall in the opposite direction of them.

 

Magnus opened his mouth to shout after her, but was stopped by Taako throwing an arm out.

 

“Wait, let’s just, follow her.” 

 

The two boys followed Lucretia all the way up to the roof, watched her set up all her bulky equipment and get to work before deciding to make their presence known.

 

Magnus grinned as Taako gave him a slight nod, sneaking up behind the girl and crouching before shouting in her ear: “MAGNUS!”

 

Lucretia screamed falling backwards into the larger boy as her headphones were flung from her ears in an attempt to get away. Her eyes were wild as she searched around trying to find the source. When she realized that it was just Magnus, who she happened to be cradled by, she gave an awkward cough and sat up straight.

 

“Oh, uh, hey Magnus, Taako... ‘sup?”

 

“Whoa this is so cool! What is all this?” Magnus asked, grabbing part of the machine and pulling it to his face, trying to disassemble it mentally and figure out all it’s parts and uses.

 

“Oh, uh, well, it’s a long story?” Lucretia looked away from Magnus, trying to cover her notebook that still sat open on her lap. Taako sauntered over at that point and snatched it from her, looking at the page with mild interest. 

 

“Cute doodles, Lucy, but uh, what’s ‘voltron’?” He asked, flipping the notebook to show the girl her own notes, pointing at the word that she had scrawled over and over on the page.

 

The girl sighed, “I have no clue, but it sounds rad right? I’ve been uh, studying alien chatter and they just, they just keep talking about this ‘voltron’.” The girl reached up a hand, grabbing the offered book back and setting it in her bag, looking up at the sky with her big brown eyes.

 

“I’ve been able to make a few guesses about it though, I could tell the chatter was getting louder, it’s so loud tonight it’s almost as if they’re on top of us! And I think, based on the urgency of the chatter, that this thing is special and can change worlds!” She grew more excited as she spoke watching the stars above as if she could see something the other two couldn’t. 

 

Taako and Magnus shared a glance before turning their eyes to the sky. And as if the universe had decided the three of them needed to witness the next scene, a ship fell from the sky, crashing just outside the Garrison. 

 

Alarms inside the Garrison sounded and a heavy door behind the three automatically slammed shut with a loud metallic bang, locking the students outside.

 

“What the hell?!” Taako shouted, ducking and covering his head on instinct. 

 

“I-I- A ship just crashed!” Lucretia jumped to her feet, craning her neck to get a better view as faculty and government workers alike swarmed the ship, recovering a figure from the wreck. 

 

Lucretia pulled binoculars from her bag just in time to be able to see the face of the figure.

 

“Hot diggity shit.” 

 

Lucretia started to quickly jam her electronics and devices into her bag, trying to hurriedly pick up everything she left on the roof. 

 

“Lucy, what’re you doing?” Taako asked, watching her with a careful eye. Something about this situation felt off, he didn’t trust it.

 

“We’ve gotta get down there! That’s the scientist from the Kerberos mission!” 

 

That was enough information to send Magnus to the edge of the roof, launching himself at the rock formation next to the Garrison. He landed easily, steadying himself a bit before climbing down the side, not bothering to see if Lucretia or Taako followed him.

 

Lucretia took a breath, looking over her shoulder at Taako, who stared in disbelief at the tent. 

 

“Taako? Are you... are you good?”

 

Taako startled, looking at Lucretia as he blinked, clearing his thoughts. 

 

“Y-yeah, I’m good, I’m good right here.” 

 

Lucretia nodded and headed towards the edge. 

 

Taako rolled his eyes, stopping her with a snarky remark: “How do you doofuses plan on breaking him out?” 

 

Lucretia didn’t have to give him an answer, because a few miles from the containment tent they took the scientist in, an explosion happened. This explosion was close enough that it sent all the guards away from the tent and running to investigate.

 

They had their distraction.

 

Lucretia gave a small smile to Taako as he groaned, stomping over and launching himself towards the rock formation. 

 

“I thought you were good right here!” Lucretia called, jumping after him.

 

“Yeah well, the girl’s a doofus and  _ someone’s  _ gotta be  _ responsible _ !” 

 

Lucretia raised an eyebrow but said nothing, instead focusing on making her way safely down the rock formation and towards the tent. 

 

Magnus had just stepped inside the tent when they saw another figure slipped inside behind him. Taako let out a groan, stomping over to the tent and storming inside, leaving Lucretia to hurry after him in a confused manner.

 

Inside you could see the unconscious doctors and government workers that the figure and Magnus had beaten in a comedically quick way and the Kerberos scientist lying on the examination table, barely conscious. 

 

The figure was by his side in an instant, Taako close behind. 

 

“Hey, doofus, maybe next time let me know when you’re doing a heist?” 

 

The figure turned, a brilliant grin plastered on her face as she realized who was talking. 

 

“Well, if I had needed your help, I would’ve, dingus.” She turned around and grabbed the Kerberos scientist off the table, pulling one of his arms around her neck. Taako slid the other arm around his neck. 

 

“Woof, this boy goes missing for a year and somehow doesn’t change anything but his stupid outfit.” Taako joked, leading the way as best he could out of the tent. 

 

Once outside, the group could see the guards that had been investigating the explosion working their way back to the tent, they had to move. 

 

“Taako, help me lift him up on my drifter, then I’m out.” The girl stated, hopping up on the drifter and helping Taako lift the scientist up on the seat behind her.

 

“Hold on, we’re coming with, we’ll be caught otherwise. Plus uh, what’s your plan for keeping him on the drifter?” Lucretia asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. 

 

The girl looked back at Lucretia, considering her for a moment before sighing, “alright, but make it snappy. Sideburns, you’re in the back. T, you’re with me.” 

 

The trio scrambled up on the drifter, Magnus climbing all the way to the back, helping Lucretia get her leg over the drifter as she positioned herself behind the scientist, holding onto him to keep him upright. Taako sat on the wing, close enough to the pilot that his foot touched her hips, his hand resting on her shoulder to steady himself.

 

“Let’s ride, gang.” 

 

The drifter revved up, jolting forward at a high speed despite the heavy load it was carrying. 

 

“Uh, guys, hate to be that guy but, they’re chasing us.” Magnus called up to the front, trying to warn the girl.

 

“Got it! Hold on tight, we’re going off road!” She hollered, taking a tight turn with the drifter. Lucretia screamed, clinging to the unconscious man in front of her, terrified of dropping him.

 

“Hey, Sideburns! Lean to your right!” 

 

“You got it!” Magnus leaned far over to the right, pulling the drifter over with him and helping the craft make the tight turn around a rock jutting out of the ground. A few yards back, some of the guards couldn’t make the turn, sending two of the four crafts flying after the crash.

 

“Two down, Lulu!”

 

“Rad!” 

 

The girl continued to drive, weaving in and out of the rocks trying to lose the last two guards.

 

“Hey, go straight!” Lucretia called, leaning forward and pointing ahead of the craft, straight towards the cliff’s edge.

 

The girl risked a glance over her shoulder to raise her eyebrow at the younger girl.

 

“Are, are you sure?” 

 

“Well, yeah! This is one of the latest models of the drifter! It can handle going straight off a cliff, might be bumpy though!” 

 

The girl gave a nod, Taako gripping her shoulder tightly and shooting Lucretia a dirty look, “if we die, I’m blaming you, Lucretia!”

 

Lucretia laughed, clutching the scientist closely as she shouted back, “I’d expect nothing else!”

 

The craft was steered right over the edge, Magnus and the driver letting out excited whoops as Taako and Lucretia shouted in terror.

 

Just as Lucretia said, the drifter handled the cliffside decently, a very bumpy ride right down the face, dropping the five straight towards the ground, the driver pulling them up at the last second and speeding away towards another rock formation.

 

“THAT WAS SICK AS FUCK!” She hollered, cheering with the rest of the riders as she took them back to her small shack that was hidden away behind the rock formation, somewhere out of the Garrison’s eyes.

 

She parked the drifter and slid off, grinning widely at Lucretia as she helped the younger girl off the drifter, patting her on the back. 

 

“Say that was a good idea, Lucretia.” 

 

Lucretia looked up and beamed at her, pleased to be complemented by the older girl, “thanks! I figured we needed an out and thought it was the best option.”

 

“Hey! Enough girl bonding, we need to get the nerd inside!” Taako groaned, trying his best to heft the larger man off the drifter by himself, Magnus had wandered off at some point to look  around the shack. 

 

The girl rolled her eyes, going over to the complaining boy and helping him lift the man off the craft. 

 

“I’m Lup, by the way. Thanks for helping me save my nerd!” 

 

Lup and Taako carried the unconscious scientist inside the shack, leaving Lucretia alone. 

 

“Her nerd?” She wondered aloud, trying to figure out what that could possibly mean. Did Lup work for the Garrison? Did she know this man before Kerberos? Di-

 

“That’s Lup’s boyfriend! She lit the entire girls’ dorm to a crisp last year when it was announced that he was dead.” Magnus explained, appearing out of nowhere by Lucretia’s side.

 

“What?!” Lucretia looked up at the large boy, her eyes wide in disbelief. 

 

“Oh yeah! I’m just surprised it wasn’t Taako, since they blamed the entire thing on his boyfriend.” Magnus shrugged, patting the girl on the head as he also headed inside the shack. 

 

Lucretia shook her head, following Magnus and wondering just what she got herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review or come talk at me @trash-4-trash-son on tumblr! Next update will be, soonish? Soonish. See you next chapter!


	3. Who's the Strange Space Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stange man they rescued from the Garrison is finally awake, but who is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's one in the morning, I've been switching between writing my campaign, my history essay, my psych essay and this. Hope you enjoy it, I'm going to explode from how much writing I've been doing these past weeks. Also WHO'S PUMPED FOR COMMITMENT AND SEASON 4????

Barry couldn’t remember how he got back home. He didn’t even know if he  _ was  _ home, for all he knew this was another hopeful dream of somewhere he might never see again. 

 

Barry could, however, remember waking up on the examination table, something holding him in place. He could hear the voices above him as they discussed in hushed voices something he couldn’t make out. This couldn’t be happening, hadn’t They taken enough from him? Who took things from you? He couldn’t remember. 

 

Barry struggled against the bonds, gaining the attention of the guards above him... but they weren’t guards. They were human. He hadn’t seen another human since, well, for a while, he’d lost track of time.

 

“Barry! Barry you’re alright! You’re back on Earth!” The voices shouted at him, and Barry paused. They had never called his home by name, he doubted They even knew what planet he was from. Barry looked at the figures above him for the first time. They were humans clad in hazmat suits, but they were human. 

 

Barry blinked back up at them, “I-I made it?” The figures nodded hesitantly, cautiously navigating around the man’s current unrest. 

 

Barry was relieved for a moment, he was alive and he was home. Relief was soon replaced with dread, if he had made it back on an escape pod, that meant the big ship was near, They were coming. 

 

“W-we have to get out of here! They’re coming! You gotta let me go, we gotta- we gotta fight them!” Barry shouted, straining against the bonds once more. He could feel the bonds pressing against his upper and lower arms and thighs, working hard to keep him restrained. The voices shouted in panic, “someone sedate him!” They ordered. And soon, the world turned fuzzy, Barry struggling against the medication to hold on, trying to warn these people what was coming.

 

Barry’s vision was almost gone, his head foggy when the door burst open, a radiant woman standing in it’s place.

 

“Give me back my nerd.” 

 

And the lights went out.

 

*******

 

Barry woke up for the second time in a much different setting. Instead of laying on a cold, sterile sheet of metal, Barry was settled comfortably in a bed, blankets and pillows pushed around him as a sort of barrier to keep him warm. Instead of the smell of alcohol wipes and disinfectant, he could smell the remains of a log fire and amazing cooking. He could smell home. 

 

Barry sat up, looking around the bedroom that was his before he had been captured. It looked exactly how he left it. 

 

Barry could hear the murmur of voices on the other side of the door. They were trying to keep their voices low, every so often one voice shushing the rest. Barry raised an eyebrow, who was out there and why were they trying so hard to be quiet. 

 

Barry took a quick look around the room, he recognize it even after the long time he had spent away from it. It smelled like home, because it was his home. He was in his own bedroom. He had made it. 

 

Barry pulled himself out of bed, his bare feet touching the wooden floor softly, trying his best not to alert whoever was outside his room that he was awake. He then made his way to his dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He changed quickly, shoving his feet into a pair of socks and the spare shoes he kept in the closet, he felt more at ease dressed like this. More composed. 

 

Barry took a deep breath and cracked the door open. He saw four people, he recognized them all to some degree. They were all people he considered good. He relaxed, at least he wasn’t surrounded by strangers.

 

Barry stepped out of the room and all conversation stopped as the eyes were drawn to the man. 

 

“Hey, uh, am I, am I late to the party?” He laughed nervously, eyes scanning the room to find Lup. 

 

Lup smiled at him and he felt better. He made his way over to the couch and sat next to her. 

 

“So, what happened?” He asked, staring at the group, waiting for an explanation.

 

“Well, we were hoping you could fill us in, actually. You’ve been m.i.a for a year, Barry.  Where the hell have you been?” Lup didn’t sound upset or angry. She was curious, maybe a little concerned, but mostly she craved knowledge and understanding. 

 

Barry sighed, looking down at hands in his lap, where had he been for the past year? Had it really been a year? 

 

“Well, I’ve been... I can’t remember much, but I think I was captured? I can remember bits and pieces but nothing’s helpful.”

 

Lup placed a gentle hand on his leg, offering her silent support to the man. He looked up at her and smiled back at her. 

 

“But, thanks for saving me, you guys. How did you know I was gonna be there?” 

 

Lup and Taako shared a look, “Barry, look at the wall.” 

 

Barry turned his attention to the wall and saw a large map covered with pictures and strings all connecting and tangling together. It looked like a conspiracy theory board, all of Lup’s ideas thrown on a wall trying to figure out whatever mystery she had found. 

 

“Well, a little bit after you uh, disappeared, what was it, a week? Taako?” 

 

“It was five days, Lulu.”

 

Lup rolled her eyes before continuing, “well fine, five days after you were announced as, well... anyway, Taako and I figured out that there was something bigger going on. Something was calling me to this, this cave. And there were all these stories and drawings about a blue lion.” Lup pointed at the wall showing off all her pictures of the blue lion stories. They were very detailed for being drawn on a cave wall, showing a massive blue lion towering over gazelles and other animals that were harder to name. The lion seemed to be a protector of these animals, which was odd for a lion. 

 

“The further I looked into the cave and the stories, the more correlations I could find between them. I mean, it was insane how similar all these different stories were. But there was this, event that they all talked about it. That event was last night. Barry, you were that event.”

 

That was a lot of information for Barry to take in, he was a mysterious event from a cave drawing? That was, impossible, right? 

 

The group looked at one another, what did this mean? 

 

“Can we go look at the cave? I wanna see it for myself.” Lucretia asked, looking at Lup after a moment’s hesitation. 

 

“Oh yeah, definitely, we’ll have to walk there though, the cliffside is too narrow for my drifter.”

 

The group agreed to make their way to the cave, Lup and Barry leading the way, hand-in-hand. The two hadn’t let go of the other since Barry first woke up, trying to reassure themselves that the other was there.

 

Lup led them into a large cave on the side of a cliff, “hold on, lemme grab the lights.”

 

Lup pulled her phone out of her pocket, flicking on the flashlight app and holding it out to illuminate the cave. In the dancing shadows and patches of light, the group could see the cave paintings all over the walls, as if multiple people came here to tell the same story, but in their own way from their own perspectives. 

 

Lucretia gaped at the walls, taking everything in with wide eyes and moving closer to inspect some of the lower ones.

 

“This is amazing! Just look at the storytelling and the attention to detail!” Lucretia exclaimed, pointing out the one right in front of her with a large blue lion standing over a group of animals and what appeared to be humanoid figures protectively. 

 

Taako scoffed, “psh, big deal, a giant blue cat that doesn’t eat people.” He leaned back on the wall behind him, not noticing the cave drawing until he hit it, causing it and several other drawing to light up and illuminate the cave with a cool blue light.

 

There was a loud rumbling noise that seemed to come from the cave itself, as if the blue lion from the drawings had come back to life at Taako’s insult. Or touch.

 

“Taako, you’ve angered her! You gotta apologize!” Magnus shouted, grabbing onto Taako’s shoulder and shaking him.

 

“I didn’t do anyth- how do you know it’s a girl?!” 

 

“She doesn’t have a mane, focus!”

 

Taako rolled his eyes and pulled away from Magnus’s strong grip. He jumped right back to Magnus’s side however, when the ground gave way underneath his feet.

 

The group all tumbled down the long shoot in the dark, Lup and Magnus cheering while the rest shouted for their lives. 

 

The shoot opened up and dropped them on the ground in a shallow pool of water. 

 

Lucretia landed on top of Magnus with a soft thud, both groaning as the rest of their group landed unceremoniously around them. Lup and Taako both managed to land on top of Barry, who grunted from the force of the twins landing on top on him.

 

Lucretia was the first up, leaning over to offer Magnus a hand to help the larger boy up. Magnus laughed and stood up on his own, slapping his hand against Lucretia’s in a high five motion. 

 

“Hacchi Macchi, someone doesn’t want us snooping in their cave, huh?” Taako groaned, rolling off Barry before hopping to his feet, arching his back as a way to stretch it and take a mental check of himself. Nothing broken, he was good to go. 

 

“Everyone good?” Lup asked, helping Barry stand and giving him a once over, besides the robotic arm and a few bruises, he was fine. 

 

A uttered agreement was given before the group’s attention shifted to the other presence in the room.

 

There was an energy that couldn’t be described, pulling their attention to the center of the new cave. It was an ancient and powerful energy, begging for attention. Their eyes were drawn to it, taking in the giant cat in the center of the room.

 

As all five sets of eyes landed on the lioness, their minds were filled with a vision of something... amazing. 

 

Five lionesses, all kinds of colors, zooming through the vastness of space, among the stars. They all came together, combining to create one giant person... Voltron.

 

There was a soft song then, in the back of their minds, if it hadn’t been as melodic as it was, one might have thought it was only imagined. The soft chimes of the music box soothing the nerves none of the members even knew they had. And suddenly, the soft voice of a woman none of them knew filled them with hope, and inspiration.

 

_ “Don’t worry, you’re going to be amazing.” _

 

The vision ended as soon as it had begun, the five of them gasping as their sights and minds returned to the present. They glanced at each other, trying to confirm everyone had just seen the same thing.

 

“Whoa,” Lup breathed, a smile spreading across her face as she stole a glance at her twin. Taako’s face mimicked her own, and the two took a step forward. Then another, and another until they were racing towards the blue lion, the rest of the group hot on their heels. 

 

“That was, that was insane! I can’t believe Voltron is this, this giant person and this lion is only one part! Where do you think the other lions are? Are they on Earth or, or somewhere else?” Lup’s small smile had broken into a giant grin, taking over her face. 

 

“I have no idea, babe, but we need to find the rest, before uh, before They do.” Barry placed a hand on Lup’s arm, gently pulling her close, trying to stop his hands from shaking as he started to remember. 

 

“They who, babe?” Lup asked, glancing down at the smaller man with a curious glint in her eyes, his hands still shook as they clung to her. She wrapped her arm around him, tucking him  close to her.

 

“The, uh, the guys you got me... Them.” Barry’s eyes were blown wide, unfocused as he started to remember, tiny details coming back to him.

 

There were too many of them, they surrounded him, suffocated him until he was drowning in long, black tendrils of inky nothingness. It was one of the many experiments They conducted, and he was forced to be the one to tame them. Scientist They called him, shoving him in the room as the tendrils yanked and tore at his very being. He couldn’t breathe, he wanted to scream at them, let me out I can’t breathe. He just couldn’t make the words come out he-

 

“Barold! Honey come back it’s okay, you’re safe. They aren’t here anymore.”

 

Barry blinked, hazy mind settling on the voice talking to him, on her voice. He looked up and saw Lup’s concerned face staring down at him, and he remembered. He had gotten away and he was safe.

 

“Sorry, sorry, what’s happening?”

 

“Taako got the force field down, says he’s gonna leave us behind if we don’t hurry... Are you okay?” Lup asked, placing a hand on his cheek, trying to feel if temperature with her hand.

 

Barry nodded, grabbing the hand on his face with his own, turning his head slightly to kiss her palm reassuringly.

 

“I’ll be fine. We can’t let Taako leave us in a cave, right?” 

 

“Well, I dunno, we’ve got an  _ awful  _ lot to catch up on, Bluejeans.” Lup said with a devilish grin turning Barry into a bumbling mess.

 

Lup grinned and swooped in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by Magnus, “you guys! Taako says he’s a hundred percent serious about leaving you!”

 

Lup buried her head in Barry’s shoulder with a laugh, Barry also chuckling as he pat her head gently. 

 

“Tell Taako to piss off!” Lup finally called back, grabbing Barry’s hand and tugging him into the blue lion’s cockpit.

 

It was a little too small for four extra people to be stationed along the pilot, but with everyone crowded around the pilot’s chair, no one noticed the tight fit anyway. 

 

“Well, you starting it up or what, dingus?” Lup asked, flicking Taako’s shoulder as he fiddled with the controls. 

 

“Eat my dick I-” Taako stopped, his relaxed state gone as he sat straight up, his eyes unfocused and his mouth hanging open slightly. 

 

“Lu, you heard that, right?” Taako whispered, glancing up at her with uncertainty. Lup gave him a little shake of her head.

 

“Well, shit, alright talking lion in my head, no big deal, let’s goooooo” Taako’s hands shot out, wrapping around the devices that seemed to control the lion. 

 

The lion jerked forward, shooting up and out of the cave into the midday sky. 

 

“Whoo-hoo!” Magnus cheered, shaking Lucretia by the shoulders a bit. The younger girl had a death grip on the pilot’s chair and seemed to have no intention of letting go anytime soon.

Soon the group had made it past Earth’s skies and into space.

 

“Whoa check it out, the Moon,” Taako looked over his shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows at eh group.

 

“That’s impossible! We haven’t been flying long enough!” Lucretia protested, standing on her toes to get a better look out the windshield. 

 

“Luce, it’s hard to argue when it’s right-fucking-there,” Taako gestured to it with both hands, the momentary loss of steering enough to make the lion swerve. The group let out shocked screams, Lup leaning forward to smack Taako’s head.

 

“Hands on the wheel, dingus!”

 

“Bite me, doofus!” Taako grabbed the controls once more, zooming further into the solar system.

 

They rode in relative silence, all too nervous and curious about the recent developments to say anything.

 

After a few minutes they reached the outer edge of the solar system, Kerberos within sight.

 

“T-that’s impossible! It takes months for us to get out to Kerberos! This is just, just not possible!” Lucretia gestured to the mass in question, her face twisted in confusion.

 

“Well, it’s possible, we’re seeing it right now!” Magnus argued, patting her on the shoulder.

 

“Well this has been fun, but I’ve got things to do, places to be...” Taako trailed off, his eyes seeming to be drawn to something off in the corner of the windshield.

 

“You guys, there’s a wormhole...” 

 

“The group looked where Taako was, and sure enough, a wormhole seemed to be pulling them closer. 

 

The group all looked at each other, faces mixtures of fear and excitement. 

 

“Let’s go!” Magnus shouted, reaching for the controls.

 

“Nu-uh! Taako’s good, Taako is good right here! In fact, let’s just, leave! The world can’t lose such a thing of beauty because some dummy thought going through a wormhole was a good idea!”

 

“Psh, I’m bigger than you, bend to my will!” Magnus laughed as he reached once more for the controls under Taako’s hands, only to have them kicked by Taako’s leg, which was sticking straight up. 

 

“Taako, how the fuck are you doing that? That’s like, an insanely flexible position.” Barry asked, marveling at Taako’s basically impossible position.

 

“Yoga, bitch. They call me ‘Flip Wizard’.” Taako replied, keeping his leg up more to show off than anything. 

 

“Taako, we have to see what’s out there, the rest of the lions could be out there!” Lup argued. 

 

Taako wasn’t having it though. Taako, Lup and Magnus all started to argue, no one willing to agree with the others.

 

Lucretia sighed and shoved her way into the conversation. “Enough! We need to find the rest of the lions and stop whatever it was that kidnapped Barry and the other crew members. Whether you like it or not, we’re going through that wormhole.”

 

The group stopped bickering, looking at Lucretia with wide eyes, there were few times the shy girl had asserted herself the way she did, but she usually had good ideas when she did.

 

“...fine, but we we die, I’m suing.” Taako groaned, directing his lion towards the wormhole and allowing them to be pulled into it’s orbit. 

 

“Let’s get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr @trash-4-trash-son alright, byeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review to let me know what you think or find me @trash-4-trash-son on tumblr! I'd love some feedback and uh, I plan on going through at least the first episode of vld with this btw! See you next chapter!


End file.
